Nondum amabam, et amare amabam
by Jasmin Tuk
Summary: Uma pequena história c Draco e Gina. Como seria a primeira vez do loiro com a ruiva! Ah, é uma NC crianças! Estejam avisadas!
1. Eu não amava

Nondum amabam, et amare amabam

**Sinopse:** Mais uma fic da série "A Primeira Vez dos Casais Potterianos"... rsrsrs!! E como seria com Draco e Gina?

Eu não me responsabilizo pelas mudanças no caráter de Draco Malfoy... rsrs!! Acredito que a ruiva possa realizar milagres. Ah, como trilha sonora, que tal Bryan Adams?! Foi o que ouvi enquanto esta fic criava vida, especialmente _"Please, forgive me"_... rs!! Pela Deusa, como a voz dele é linda... (suspiro)

Divirtam-se e, por favor, escrevam nem que seja um bilhetinho dizendo 'eu li aquela porcaria de fic'... rsrsrs!!

**Capítulo 1: Eu não amava...**

Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Manhã de um sábado de maio. 

As duas últimas semanas de aulas tinham fornecido conversa suficiente para meses entre os grupos de alunos reunidos em torno da habitualmente saborosa comida dos elfos domésticos. Criava-se um conflito interno entre comentar a última manchete do _Profeta Diário_ e experimentar as deliciosas tortinhas de maçãs.

O cheiro do mingau de aveia com caramelos produzia saliva em abundância nas bocas, o mel nas torradas lambuzava dedos, que eram prontamente limpos com o simples e automático gesto de levá-los à boca e chupá-los estalando os lábios. Era um gesto tão natural, afinal de contas como se limparia os dedos, não é mesmo? Não poderia causar nenhum mal, poderia? 

E era uma sensação boa, prazerosa até, por isso ela sempre colocava mais mel do que a torrada podia comportar. 

Assim, teria a desculpa perfeita para revezar os cinco dedos, lambendo-os demoradamente enquanto lia histórias engraçadas na sessão _"Entre trouxas"_ do jornal. De vez em quando, sua audição captava trechos de frases ao redor, porém, ela permanecia absorta no maravilhoso mundo dos dedos lambuzados e das histórias de contatos acidentais entre bruxos e trouxas.

Quando empurrou o dedo médio vagarosamente por entre os lábios, um filete de mel escorreu e ela trouxe a pontinha da língua para fora afim de impedir que ele pingasse em suas vestes. Então, um choque inesperado subiu pela coluna, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e endireitar-se na cadeira. De imediato, seus olhos foram atraídos por outros, do lado oposto do Salão. As bochechas de Gina incendiaram-se.

_"Como ele se atreve?"_

_"A vida deveria ser mais fácil."_

Era irresistível. Todos os dias, ele sentava-se ali. Não havia lugar melhor para vigiar as pessoas que transitavam pelo Salão, convencia-se mentalmente. Ele estava, na verdade, prestando um serviço descobrindo segredos, anotando hábitos. Precisava estar à frente de todos se quisesse ver seus planos funcionando.

Sempre fora útil. E estava sendo agora. Mas, ao invés de percorrer as mesas das Casas, tentando ver por sobre as cabeças abaixadas sobre os pratos, ou a dos professores, com menos persistência, ele não conseguia resistir à cena que se descortinava.

_"Malditos cabelos vermelhos!"_

Porque foram os brilhantes e enormes cabelos vermelhos que começaram tudo. Foram eles que desviaram sua atenção do corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts para a visão surreal da cabine onde ela estava dormindo tranqüila. O sol brincava com eles, iluminando o rosto adormecido com infinitos tons de vermelho e seus olhos cinzentos não puderam resistir. Sua pernas não puderam continuar. Seu cérebro não pôde funcionar. 

Fora nocauteado pelos impertinentes cabelos vermelhos. E pior, tinha uma vaga consciência de quem ela era.

_"Cabelos vermelhos, vestes de segunda-mão..."_

Então ela se moveu minimamente, respirando fundo e ele despertou. Piscou algumas vezes. Fechou a boca, que nem sabia ter aberto. Olhou para os lados, retomou sua pose usual e obrigou-se a seguir em frente e parar de fazer papel de idiota.

Inutilmente.

A lembrança da pele branca da garota sendo tocada de forma tão provocante pelo jogo de luzes perseguia-o. Bastava deixar sua mente vagar e logo flashes lampejavam. Dormir tornara-se uma tortura porque ela o atormentava sensualmente. Seus olhos a seguiam pelos corredores quando ela passava apressada, fugindo dos insultos grosseiros que seus amigos lhe dirigiam e que ele liderava, embora a observasse não só com desprezo. Não _mais_ só com desprezo.

Em poucas semanas, Draco pegou-se analisando as curvas do corpo dela quando a ruiva andava rápido para longe dele, a cadência dos quadris, o movimento dos ombros, o pedaço de tornozelo que vislumbrava de relance por baixo das vestes negras da escola. Por mais que ele tentasse não ver, lá estavam os cabelos vermelhos como um imã.

Os meses de aulas arrastavam-se sem que ele pudesse ver-se livre da visão. Seus relacionamentos deterioravam-se porque ele exigia algo que não conseguia definir. Enfureceu-se com essa loucura, afinal ele era um Malfoy e não podia simplesmente prender-se a uma lembrança infernal.

Por esse motivo, fustigou-a com maior veemência, atirando nos ouvidos da ruiva palavrões que faziam mesmo seus companheiros corarem. Ele a perseguia, a aterrorizava, espezinhava e triturava sua dignidade a ponto dela tremer ao som de sua voz.

Ele sabia. Os lábios dela contraiam-se e ela desviava o olhar, mas, ele não pôde deixar de notar, jamais deu meia-volta, jamais fugiu de passar pelo loiro. O que tornava a coisa toda extremamente complicada. Ela poderia conquistar seu respeito se mantivesse esse padrão tolo de comportamento.

_"Malfoy e Weasley..."_

O ano estendeu-se e não houve saída para Draco. As férias de verão começariam e ele poderia livrar-se da tormenta. Quem sabe alguma das suas garotas pudesse fazê-lo esquecer?

E lá estava ele, imerso no movimento vagaroso e contínuo da garota, seus olhos cinzentos vidrados no que, em outra pessoa, seria rotulado de falta de modos.

_"Mel."_

Ele rodava o vidro fechado nas mãos, nem percebendo a careta do garoto ao seu lado, tendo que esticar-se longe para servir-se. Não era agora que ele começaria a se importar com os desejos dos outros. Ele tinha os seus próprios a satisfazer.

_"Ela não sabe se alimentar de maneira decente?"_

Seu corpo todo arrepiava-se ao focalizar os dedos melados sendo continuamente limpos em movimentos, no mínimo, enlouquecedores. Sua pulsação acelerava-se juntamente com a respiração, seus olhos cinzentos perfuravam-na, seu corpo era bombardeado por sensações que ele sabia o que significavam.

_"Pelo Merlin!"_

A língua dela.

As pupilas escureceram os olhos dele. Ela assustou-se, encontrando-o.

Ele não respirava. Os olhos castanhos da ruiva estavam nele, pela primeira vez sem medo, sem receio.

O loiro encontrava-se num estado miserável, totalmente à mercê de uma grifinória.

E ela, enigmaticamente, sorriu para ele. Sorriu e levantou-se, caminhando para sair. Parou na porta do Salão e olhou para trás, apenas para notar que as faces normalmente pálidas do sonserino estavam levemente coradas.


	2. mas ansiava por amar

Capítulo 2:

Capítulo 2: ... mas ansiava por amar 

Sua amigas achavam o outono uma estação triste. Diziam que tudo parecia doente e morto, mas ela discordava. Não havia sensação comparada à de estar deitada sobre o colchão de folhas amarelas e vermelhas que caíam das árvores. O vento arrancava dezenas delas das copas dos carvalhos e freixos, fazendo-as flutuar como uma chuva em vários tons de amarelo, dourado e vermelho. Mesmo o sol tem uma cor diferente no outono.

Ela não saberia explicar em palavras, apenas sentia-se recompensada.

Não é morte, é renovação. Depois viria o inverno e então os brotos explodiriam na primavera. Outono foi eleita a estação deles. A melhor de todas as estações porque eles se escondiam na Floresta Proibida e os raios de sol batiam no chão forrado de folhas, iluminando o ambiente como um sonho. Um maravilhoso e doce sonho.

Haviam escolhido um monte particularmente fofo. Cada pequeno movimento estalava e quebrava as frágeis folhas ressequidas, impregnando o cabelo ruivo. Gina não se importava. Estava ocupada, ouvindo as respirações pesadas dos dois, consciente do corpo dele pressionando cada vez mais o seu e, principalmente, estava concentrada em alguns pontos específicos.

A boca dele movia-se devagar, sugando calmamente a dela. Era um beijo provocante. A língua dele às vezes buscava a dela, às vezes passeava pelos lábios da garota, causando suspiros abafados.

Ela sorria intimamente, imaginando de olhos fechados as costas dele cobertas de fragmentos de folhas e galhos enquanto seus dedos finos brincavam nos fios loiros e macios dos cabelos dele. Imaginava o rosto dele num tom levemente rosado devido à pressão dos rostos.

Uma mão dele entrara pela blusa dela e massageava-lhe mansamente a barriga. Um toque tão gentil quanto surpreendente, por isso Gina não se preocupou. Era loucura, mas confiava realmente no bruxo debruçado sobre ela. Mesmo contra todos os avisos e previsões.

Ele parou o beijo, mas ela ainda podia sentir a respiração quente em suas bochechas e a mão dele permanecia em sua cintura. A ruiva abriu os olhos para constatar que apenas os lábios do garoto estavam vermelhos. Sorriu para ele.

- Por que parou?

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, em seu gesto mais característico.

- Eu agora virei uma máquina de beijos? Não posso sequer respirar?

Ela gargalhou.

- Se você quiser, podemos ir embora e você será poupado. – e começou a sair do abraço. Draco impediu-a.

- Não tão rápido. Eu ainda não terminei. – disse, sua mão subindo mais dentro da blusa dela.

- O que você está fazendo, Malfoy? – ela arregalou os olhos, segurando o braço do garoto. Draco parou, aproximando sua boca da dela.

- Você é insuportável, Weasley. – declarou, mordiscando os lábios macios de Gina. – Tenho que dar satisfação de tudo que faço?

- Quando as suas ações referem-se a mim, sim. – os olhos castanhos brilharam de malícia. – Especialmente as ações com efeito imediato.

Os músculos do rosto dele contraíram-se, puxando os lábios num leve sorriso.

- Você e sua moral. – murmurou, acariciando a curva do rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos. Ele duvidava de que mudanças acontecessem, ainda mais mudanças sobre conceitos primários na vida de uma pessoa, por exemplo, o que era ou não 'apropriado'.

- Se você me disser que quer aqui, no meio de um monte de folhas, eu vou achar que você não é Draco Malfoy. – ela retrucou, vermelha de vergonha. Raramente tocava nesse assunto com ele.

Gina não sabia o que eles eram, na verdade. Os encontros secretos eram estimulantes, o fingimento para o restante da escola era divertido e eles descobriram que se conhecer era interessante.

Esteve realmente intrigada com a atenção excessiva que Malfoy lhe dispensava durante todas as ocasiões nos corredores onde ele a xingava e insultava. Ela podia sentir em suas costas os olhos cinzentos decorando-a e não era uma sensação boa.

Embora ela logo descobrisse que a presença dele a intrigava. De repente, numa manhã estranha de maio, ela enfim desvendara o mistério. Achou que estivesse delirando, mas não. Ele a seguira com os olhos até a porta do Salão. Aqueles olhos intensos estavam fixos nela.

"_Weasley e Malfoy..."_

Ela riu da constatação. Certamente não daria certo... Certamente era platônico... Certamente precisariam de um grande arco de acontecimentos...

Mas a volta às aulas só confirmou suas suspeitas. Ela ainda sorria sozinha em sua cama, no dormitório do sexto ano da Grifinória, ao lembrar-se de como, durante a viagem de Londres à Hogwarts, ele esbarrava nela pelos corredores do trem.

Os olhos cinzentos pareciam despi-la, como se procurassem uma razão que definitivamente não existia.

Não havia razão ou explicação.

Em um mês, eles encontravam-se às escondidas em salas desertas, nas estufas, na Floresta Proibida, onde pudessem. Nos intervalos das aulas, à noite, nos fins de semana, em qualquer horário.

E então ela descobriu como ele beijava, como ele gostava de ser beijado, como as mãos dele ocupavam-se em explorar as suas vestes, como era bom o cheiro dele, como ele sabia deixá-la semi-consciente. Como era inusitado gostar de contar pequenos acontecimentos a ele e ouvi-lo debochar, como era proveitoso aprender a retrucar de volta.

- Muito pretensiosa, Weasley. – Draco dissera quando ela comentara que ele começara a se entregar. – Não seja convencida. Eu me divirto, você se diverte. É uma troca simples e prazerosa.

Mas ele continuava com ela. E Gina não conseguia imaginar uma hora em que ele estivesse com outras garotas, como ele às vezes deixava subentendido.

- Ciúmes?! – ele perguntara, rindo da acusação. – E por que você acha que eu quereria provocar esse sentimento em você? Nós não temos nada, Weasley. Ciúme de algo que não lhe pertence?

Ele a magoara. A isso ela não pôde responder. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela virara de costas para Malfoy. Ele dissera isso olhando nos olhos dela, friamente.

Não queria admitir que até mesmo as notícias da sala comunal da Grifinória eram desculpas para ouvir a voz dela. Não queria enxergar que encontrava-se irremediavelmente envolvido.

Ver as lágrimas abrirem caminho pelas bochechas sardentas da ruiva pela primeira vez foi um choque maior do que ele deixara transparecer.

- Por que eu sempre sou tão estúpida? – ela perguntara entre soluços.

- Vocês mulheres não têm outra forma de conversar? – ele queria provocá-la. – Não sabem dialogar sem apelar para sentimentalismo?

Gina voltou os olhos agora inchados e vermelhos para o loiro. Fitou-o alguns instantes, abaixou-os novamente e saiu da sala.

E foi então que Draco percebeu como a queria tanto.

E lá estavam eles, na Floresta Proibida, numa tarde de domingo de outubro. Ele marcara com ela e exultara porque ela fora, contrariando todos os seus temores. 

- Por que eu não seria eu? – ele afastou-se dela, apoiando-se no cotovelo enquanto sua mão recomeçava a percorrer a cintura da ruiva.

- Por que não, ora! – ela exclamou, sem jeito, desviando os olhos dele. – Porque... hum... Porque você está acostumado ao luxo, às melhores coisas, provavelmente iria exigir lençóis de seda e travesseiros de pena de ganso...

- _Isso_ é verdade, garota. – ele concordou. – E o que há de errado com lençóis de seda? Você deveria experimentar algum dia, sabia? Mas não se esqueça que eu estou aqui, deitado num monte de folhas secas, provavelmente mais sujo do que jamais estive na vida...

- ...e não está reclamando. – Gina completou, verificando numa checagem rápida que ele tivera o cuidado de escolher o local menos poeirento para ficar.

- Eu seria Draco Malfoy mesmo querendo fazer sexo com você agora. – ele ameaçou atirar-se sobre a garota, que ergueu os braços para se defender. Ela encolheu-se e ele recuou, franzindo levemente a testa. – Eu não sou um monstro, sabia? – sentiu-se ofendido.

- Desculpe. – Gina pediu, baixinho, o medo desaparecendo dos olhos castanhos. E acrescentou quase inaudível. - Eu nunca imaginei assim. – sorriu tristemente. – _Eu _queria penas de ganso.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto do loiro. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Bom saber dos seus pensamentos edificantes. – seus lábios tocaram de leve o pescoço da garota, fazendo-a suspirar. – Melhor ainda é saber das reações.

Gina fechou os olhos. Sua boca entreabriu-se para receber a de Draco. O beijo forte a pressionava contra as folhas, que estalaram. Ela buscou a nuca dele para aprofundar o contato, deixando que a língua dele invadisse sua boca afoitamente. A respiração deles começava a ficar pesada novamente.

- Não, Draco... – ela protestou debilmente quando percebeu que ele desabotoava-lhe a blusa.

- Eu quero ver você. – ele murmurou entre os lábios dela. A própria Gina ocupava-se nas costas do bruxo, seus pequenos dedos marcando a pele dele por baixo da camisa.

Os bicos dos seios da garota estavam rijos ao toque dele. Ela gemeu baixinho ao sentir as mãos de Draco acariciando-os. Estava mole nos braços dele.

Era mais longe do que eles jamais haviam ido. 

Faltava um botão para abrir a blusa de Gina. Draco já começava a suar. 

- Aqui, Canino!

Petrificaram.

- Não, por aqui! O caminho é por aqui, Canino!

Encararam-se alarmados.

- Hagrid. – Gina informou, movendo os lábios, sem emitir nenhum som. Draco assentiu. – Precisamos ir.

Com uma cara de poucos amigos, Draco rolou para o lado, encarando o teto de galhos e folhas vermelhas. 

Gina ergueu-se tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, abotoando a blusa com dedos trêmulos. 

"_Folhas e folhas... A garota árvore!"_

O loiro riu do pensamento ao vê-la coberta dos pés à cabeça, especialmente esta. Os fios de cabelo rivalizavam com uma quantidade de fragmentos dourados e secos.

- Quieto. – ela mandou, olhando-o brava. – Você também não está impecável, sabe disso, não sabe? Venha, me ajude a limpar.

- Weasley, eu não sou seu empregado ou coisa que o valha. – ele murmurou, olhando em volta e procurando ouvir a voz do guarda-caça.

Gina suspirou, resignada, e começou a lutar para melhorar a aparência, o que levou um tempo considerável. Por fim, usou a varinha para fazer desaparecer as folhas dos cabelos e jogou a veste negra do uniforme por cima das roupas amarrotadas. Notou que Draco saíra-se muito melhor. Uma batida nas calças e uma passada de mão nos cabelos e ele estava praticamente o mesmo.

- Vou primeiro. Quando eu passar pela porta de entrada, você pode sair, ok? – ela combinou, caminhando para fora da cobertura de árvores.

Foi bruscamente interrompida por um puxão. Draco chegou bem perto dela antes de falar, certificando-se de que ela olhava dentro dos olhos dele.

- Nondum amabam, et amare amabam. – declarou, falando pausadamente para que Gina entendesse. Sorriu da expressão de dúvida da ruiva.

- O que significa?

– É uma expressão em latim. – ela lançou-lhe um olhar de "não precisa ofender". - Agora vá.

Era a trigésima sétima volta que ela dava pela sala vazia.

"_Quase nove horas..."_, ela consultou o relógio de pulso, erguendo um pouco os cabelos ruivos para acomodar-se na poltrona que conjurara há meia-hora. _"Se ele demorar mais dois minutos, vai se ver comigo!"_

Pelas vidraças das janelas, ela assistia os pingos grossos que os impedira de marcarem na estufa nº 3. A chuva que caía desde a madrugada impedira muitas atividades nos jardins do castelo, embora para a ruiva sentada sozinha, fosse irrelevante. Ele queria desmarcar, mas ela insistira.

"_Ele vai lamentar."_

Ensaiara dias seguidos o que pretendia falar. Ele não podia fazer tão pouco caso.

"_Sim, ele poderia."_

Sentiu-se abandonada, examinando as paredes onde bruxuleavam as sombras dos archotes. Era tão pequena, sentada ali, esperando por alguém que talvez não se importasse. Encolheu-se, abraçando as pernas, fitando a chuva pela janela escura, desejando que seu coração não estivesse sendo esmagado.

"_Não duraria para sempre."_

Gina arriscava tanta coisa para estar ali e ele nem ao menos mandava um recado, um sinal. 

"_Justo esta noite o idiota..." _

CLICK.

- Com mil escuridões! – a voz grave do loiro exclamou.

Ela ergueu-se rápido, voltando um olhar raivoso para a porta que acabava de se fechar.

- Maldição! – o loiro xingou novamente, respirando fundo como se tivesse corrido.

- Você está atrasado! – Gina sentenciou, cruzando os braços.

- Poupe-me, Weasley. – Draco disse, endireitando as vestes negras. – Eu estou aqui, não estou? Dê-se por satisfeita.

Os lábio da ruiva crisparam-se e ele viu faíscas saírem dos olhos castanhos, que estreitavam-se perigosamente.

- Por que? – ela perguntou, pretendendo parecer indiferente.

- Para ver o efeito que provocaria. – ele caminhou até ela e Gina viu as gotículas de suor no rosto pálido dele. Draco estendeu os braços e tentou enlaçá-la pela cintura. Gina desvencilhou-se e voltou para a janela. – O que foi?

- Você está atrasado.

- Posso lhe ensinar outras frases, se estiver interessada em ampliar seus horizontes, Weasley.

- Por que?

- Que tal uma aula intensiva agora?

- Pare de tripudiar, droga! – ela explodiu, jogando a cascata de cabelos vermelhos para encará-lo.

- Pare você de fazer essa cena ridícula! – quem era ela para gritar com ele? – Foram só alguns minutos!

- Quarenta e cinco.

- Que seja! Não é motivo. Eu não estou prendendo você aqui, Weasley. Para começo de conversa, foi você quem insistiu...

- Você sabe meu nome? – a pergunta inesperada cortou o raciocínio do loiro. Ele olhou bem para a garota à sua frente. – Você sabe meu nome? – ela repetiu.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que não diz meu nome? É tão ruim assim? – estava tensa como ele não a vira ainda. – Ou será que eu realmente significo tão pouco que demandaria um trabalho desnecessário?

Um espetáculo à parte. As sardas da ruiva foram desaparecendo à medida que sua pele branca coloria-se de vermelho. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam estranhamente com a iluminação deficiente. Ela mordia o lábio inferior em expectativa.

"_Um nome?"_

Os dedos de Draco flexionaram-se, querendo descobrir a temperatura dela.

Ela não sabia o perigo de nomes? Nomes enfraqueciam, nomes causavam proximidade. Weasley era a família inteira, que ele desprezava. Não era difícil dizer Weasley. Mas... Nomes provocam intimidade... Denotam interesse... Envolvimento...

Gina assistiu o rosto do garoto ficar mais branco enquanto ele mantinha uma inexpressão fria. Os olhos cinzentos nada lhe diziam dos pensamentos do loiro. Os lábios dele abriram e fecharam e ele não conseguiu dizer. 

- Um dia você terá que me explicar como dispara mentiras de forma perfeita. – ela balbuciou, encaminhando-se para a porta. _"Que grandessíssima tola você é, garota."_

Foi interrompida pela mão de Draco, segurando firme seu braço. O mero contato a fez arrepiar-se. 

Draco puxou-a e beijou-a com violência. Seus lábios grudaram-se aos dela, forçando-a a abri-los para que sua língua apossasse-se da boca dela. Gina tentou resistir, empurrando-o, sem sucesso. Os braços dele estavam ao redor, apertando-a com força contra ele.

O cheiro do loiro entorpecia seus sentidos. Uma pequena parte de seu cérebro ainda gritou, dizendo-lhe para chutá-lo e correr, instrução totalmente descartada pelas mãos, que dirigiram-se para os ombros dele e dali para suas costas, buscando-o. O peso do garoto fazia-a andar para trás. Achava que tropeçaria e ficou feliz ao encontrar a resistência da parede para se apoiar.

De olhos fechados, Draco passava as mãos entre os cabelos longos da ruiva, profundamente envolvido pela doçura da boca dela. Incrível como era bom sua pele roçando a de Gina, recebendo calor do rosto afogueado da garota. Quando pararam, atentou para a respiração cortada em sua bochecha. Queria que seu corpo inteiro sentisse o contato. Instintivamente, desafivelou a capa dela antes de pressioná-la na parede.

Gina massageava o couro cabeludo do garoto, sabendo pela prática o efeito que isso provocaria. Os dedos dele entraram furtivos pela blusa fina que ela usava por baixo da veste. Ajudou-o a libertar-se da veste quente e ergueu-lhe a camisa para deixar pequenos vergões vermelhos na pele branca das costas do loiro. Ela percebeu o coração dele respondendo às batidas desordenadas do dela, e notou como ele estava excitado ao sentir o volume das calças de Draco comprimindo seu ventre.

Eles já haviam ido mais longe que essas carícias iniciais, embora não com tanta intensidade, não com tanta necessidade. Aliás, Draco espantou-se quando Gina não o empurrou longe quando ele passou uma mão por baixo da saia dela, acariciando-lhe as coxas. Ela simplesmente ronronou no ouvido dele, enroscando-se mais ao bruxo. Estava quase perdendo o infinitamente minúsculo vestígio de controle que tinha sobre si.

Convencido de que ela não resistia mais, diminuiu a força do beijo, dirigindo seus lábios para o pescoço da ruiva, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho porque ele alcançara seus seios e acariciava-os com uma mão, a outra suspendendo a saia para apertar-lhe o traseiro.

- Assim não... – Gina protestou, arregalando os olhos. Acabara de tomar consciência da situação. Empurrou-o com toda a força que lhe restava.

Draco afastou-se de má-vontade, ofegante e raivoso.

- O que você quer? Me enlouquecer? – exclamou, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiro-platinados e o rosto vermelho. – Não é assim que funciona, Virgínia.

Gina prendeu a respiração por um momento. Depois sorriu o sorriso mais luminoso que dedicara a Draco até ali.

- Ok. – ele disse, largando os braços ao longo do corpo em derrota. Virou as costas e dirigiu-se à poltrona, jogando-se nela. A chuva continuava sem trégua.

A ruiva, no entanto, abaixou-se e procurou nos bolsos internos da veste caída aos seus pés.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, olhando pelo canto dos olhos os dois frasquinhos que ela lhe estendia, contendo um líquido violeta.

- _Poção Contraceptius._ – ela respondeu, muito vermelha, de pé, em frente a ele. O queixo de Draco caiu. Encarou-a estupefato. A garota apenas assentiu.

- Virgínia. – ele murmurou, levantando-se. Gina riu, nervosa.

- Gosto da maneira como você pronuncia. – o insistente olhar cinzento a fizera desviar a atenção para a poltrona. Engoliu em seco. – Só se você quiser.

O choque inicial da proposta passou aos poucos.

O conhecido sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto do loiro e ele virou-se para a poltrona. Examinou-a por um tempo. Por fim, buscou a varinha nas vestes jogadas perto da parede e, com um volteio longo, transfigurou a peça numa cama.

Gina boquiabriu-se. Era uma cama grande, com lençóis brancos e vários travesseiros. Draco sentou-se na beirada e a convidou a fazer o mesmo. Ela passou a mão pelo tecido sedoso, testou a maciez do colchão e sentou-se ao lado dele, seus olhos castanhos jamais abandonando os cinzentos. Seu coração martelava nos ouvidos. Uma onda fria subia pelo seu estômago. 

Dia após dia, Draco queria estar com Gina. Havia nela uma delicadeza calma, que nenhuma outra garota jamais possuíra. Uma delicadeza que o fazia tratá-la com uma espécie de ternura, por medo de que, se agisse de outra maneira, pudesse parti-la. Nunca se cansava de observar o contraste da pele branca com os grandes olhos castanhos e os cabelos estrondorosamente vermelhos.

Ela estremeceu quando ele tocou-lhe as bochechas com os dedos gelados.

- Só se você quiser. – o loiro declarou em voz baixa.

Gina olhou para as próprias mãos. Ofereceu um frasquinho a ele.

- Precisamos tomar juntos... No três? – ele assentiu. – Um... – destamparam a poção. – Dois... – o vidro era frio ao tocar os lábios. – Três. – o líquido morno desceu pela garganta.

Houve tensão. Ele a encarava com insistência e ela desviava o olhar. Draco pegou as mãos dela para forçá-la a virar-se para ele. Eram pequenas, de pele fina.

- Estão suadas. – Gina disse, talvez desculpando-se. Seus olhos mexiam-se nervosos nas órbitas, não suportando a pressão.

Draco afundou a mão nos cabelos da ruiva, assistindo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar. Aproximou-se, encostando os lábios sutilmente nos pêlos da curva do pescoço dela. Gina moveu a cabeça, pegando a boca dele com a sua.

Desta vez, ele beijou-a lentamente, esfregando sensualmente a língua na dela. Queria aproveitar cada bocado do gosto dela. Gina sempre tinha esse gosto delicioso de chocolate e mel. Ele a deixava sem ar.

Gina ocupava-se em desabotoar a camisa de Draco, mas estava em dificuldades com as mãos trêmulas batendo no peito dele. Já decidira arrombar os botões quando ele separou-se dela o suficiente para puxar-lhe a blusa. Imediatamente, ela tapou a visão dele com os braços. Sentiu-se boba e confusa. Draco encarou-a sério e abriu com um puxão a camisa, botões voando por toda parte.

A pele do peito do loiro era mais branca do que dos braços e rosto, se é que isso era possível. Era coberto por uma pelugem loira, que Gina tocou de leve, arrepiando-o. Isso deixou seus seios à mostra. Draco viu-os pela primeira vez, embora os tenha imaginado exatamente como eram muitas e muitas vezes. Pequenos, de pele rosada e convidativos.

Draco tocou-os e os envolveu com as mãos frias. Gina fechou os olhos e deitou-se, permitindo que a boca do garoto os explorasse. Draco pôs-se a lambê-los calmamente, ouvindo a respiração pesada da bruxa. Sugou-os ávido, seu sangue fervendo pelo corpo. Os bicos rijos ficaram vermelhos e Gina gemia. Isso o deixava irremediavelmente excitado.

A ruiva não imaginava, em seus sonhos mais ardentes, que seria absolutamente intoxicante. Ele a estava sufocando e ela pouco ligava. Cada toque dos lábios sedentos dele a empurrava para um mundo desconhecido de explosões, de choques e de gemidos, de onde ela não pretendia sair. O loiro pressionou o corpo contra o dela, um corpo com músculos contraídos de excitação, suado, cujo contato suscitava desejo. Sem pensar, ela começou a abrir a calça do bruxo.

Draco desceu seu rosto para beijar a barriga da garota quando as pequenas e quentes mãos dela chamaram sua atenção. Aproveitando a distração do loiro, Gina derrubou-o, sentando-se sobre os joelhos dele. Sorriu marotamente.

- Você vai fazer o que eu estou pensando? – Draco perguntou com a voz rouca.

Gina ocupou-se em despi-lo devagar. Primeiro puxou as pernas da calça, lentamente, acariciando curiosa as partes desconhecidas. Massageou as coxas do loiro, chegando cada vez mais perto da virilha, onde o sexo do garoto levantava-se a cada suspiro. 

Ela ajoelhou-se no meio das pernas dele, acariciando os quadris, a virilha e a base do pênis ereto dele. As mãos dela apertaram-se em volta dele, descendo e subindo. Draco engolia e gemia, não querendo mais nada da vida. Mais nada até que ela o fez abrir os olhos e erguer o tronco.

Ela não o olhava. Mesmo sendo sua primeira vez, constantemente ouvia nas conversas das outras garotas o que poderia "esquentar" uma sessão íntima. Ainda duvidando, a bruxa fechou os olhos e envolveu a ponta do pênis com a boca, lambendo-a de leve. A reação de Draco a fez rir. Ele ergueu o corpo quando ela chupou. Sabia que Draco a estava admirando, debruçada sobre si, e esmerou-se para estremecê-lo. Chupou-o com veemência ou de mansinho, não se importando com os protestos dele ao senti-la diminuir o ritmo.

- Não pare... assim... mais... assim...

As mãos dele agarravam os lençóis ou iam para o topo da cabeça dela, forçando-a suavemente para baixo. O corpo todo de Draco tremia com as ondas de prazer que subiam e desciam, aliviadas em gemidos cada vez mais altos, que pareciam estimular a ruiva. Sua pele brilhava de suor, seus cabelos grudados na testa. Então, com um urro meio preso na garganta, ele não conseguiu segurar-se e caiu de costas ao mesmo tempo em que gozava, liberando a energia que ela gerara nele.

A respiração de Draco era o único som na sala, além da batida intermitente da água da chuva nas janelas. Seus olhos encaravam vidrados o teto de pedra.

"_Nunca antes... nenhuma..."_

- Travesseiros de pena de ganso. – a voz de Gina parecia nervosa. Ela deslocara-se para a cabeceira da cama, de costas para o bruxo, examinando os travesseiros como se não houvesse nada mais importante no mundo. O loiro virou-se de lado, de modo alcançá-la com a mão. 

- Virgínia... – ele chamou, sussurrando. Deixou seus olhos cinzentos acompanharem o caminho de sua mão pelo dorso dela. A pele era quente e branca, incrivelmente fina. Draco tinha a sensação de tocar em leite. Sentia os ossos delicados sob a carne macia de Gina. Observava as manchas vermelhas de seus dedos nela. Ela não se virou. 

Draco aproximou-se, afastou os cabelos dela e beijou-a entre as espáduas, roçando os pêlos do ombro dela com os lábios úmidos. Gina respirou fundo, tendo que apoiar as mãos na madeira da cabeceira para não cair. As mãos dele massageavam seus seios, o corpo dele encostava-se novamente nela. Ela ronronava, esfregando-se no peito dele. Draco mordiscava-lhe a orelha.

Uma mão do garoto desceu pela barriga dela, indo até a bainha da saia e subindo pelas pernas, percebendo que ela estava toda arrepiada. Fez um movimento débil de sair daquela posição ao sentir os dedos dele em sua calcinha, mas Draco segurou-a ao mesmo tempo em que afastava o tecido para tocá-la.

Gina engoliu e suspirou, extasiada com os beijos molhados e ofegante com os dedos de Draco explorando sua vulva. Ele brincava com seu clitóris, fazendo-a mover-se lentamente para frente e para trás, intensificando a potência da carícia. Agora era ela quem gemia e suava. Suas terminações nervosas ocupadas em dissipar as milhares de explosões provocadas pelo garoto.

- Por favor... isso... sim... isso...

Ela movia-se mais rápido sobre a mão de Draco e o corpo dele procurava acompanhar. Gina sentiu o pênis duro do garoto em suas costas. Ele gemia baixinho no ouvido dela. Ela quase gritava agora, excitada pelo efeito que desencadeara. O suor escorria por suas costas, misturando-se ao dele.

Então ela parou, tensa, e estremeceu nos braços do bruxo. Respirava ruidosamente pela boca aberta, a testa apoiada nas mãos. Seu coração galopava, trabalhando para distribuir o jorro de prazer que subiu da vagina da garota. Ela fechou os olhos e procurou controlar a saída do ar.

Antes que ela estivesse recuperada, Draco virou-a. Gina viu os olhos normalmente frios e cinzentos queimando de desejo. Sem protestar, ela deixou que ele a deitasse e se estende-se ao seu lado. Os seios pequenos subiam e desciam com a respiração acelerada. A mão dele pousou em sua cintura. 

- Eu quero você. – declarou, buscando os olhos castanhos dela.

Um rubor aflorou no rosto da garota e ela desviou os olhos para o teto.

- Estou com medo... – confidenciou num sussurro, temendo que ele a achasse inadequada. Sentiu a carícia parar em seu ventre.

O loiro voltou o rosto dela para o seu e fitou-a longamente, tocando-lhe as bochechas com as costas da mão.

Gina ficou encabulada diante do exame dele, mas não o mandou parar. Seus pêlos arrepiaram-se. Viu a garganta de Draco mexer quando ele engoliu em seco.

"_Ele não está se arrependendo, está?"_

Então o loiro encarou-a e abaixou-se sobre ela.

- Eu quero você. – anunciou, fazendo-a corar. – Preciso de você. Agora. – e voltou a beijá-la.

O coração de Gina lutava como uma coisa selvagem dentro do peito. Entregou-se à sensação aconchegante dos lábios de Draco. Por um bom tempo, ele não fez outra coisa senão beijá-la na boca, no pescoço, enfiar o nariz na orelha dela. E Gina despenteava mais os fios loiros dele, acariciava-lhe a nuca e suspirava por entre os lábios de Draco.

Ela nem percebeu quando ele tirou-lhe a saia e a calcinha.

Novamente, uma mão dele aventurou-se por entre as pernas de Gina, abrindo-as para tocar a parte interna das coxas dela. Draco estremeceu quando ela passeou os dedos por suas costas e puxou-o sobre si. O corpo dele pesando sobre o dela, sua pele branca tocando cada centímetro a pele pálida dele deixou-a maravilhada.

Gina sentia o sexo de Draco pulsando junto a ela. Ele ofegava, os olhos fixos nos dela. Ele moveu-se com cuidado, abrindo mais as pernas dela e deixando-a se acostumar com o pênis na entrada da vagina. Então, começou a penetrá-la.

Ela espremeu o rosto numa careta de dor.

- Relaxe... – ele murmurava. E a voz dele, surpreendente carinhosa, a fez querê-lo como ele a queria. Confiava nele. Mesmo que todos dissessem o contrário, aquele bruxo jamais a machucaria.

Gina buscou a boca dele e beijou-o, sentindo menos dor até que ele finalmente estava inteiro dentro dela.

Um gemido profundo saiu da garganta dela quando Draco moveu o quadril contra o seu. Ela agarrou-o pelos cabelos, descendo as mãos para o traseiro dele, puxando-o para cima. Ele ofegava e resfolegava no ouvido de Gina, seu peito roçando o dela, seu pênis entrando e saindo com cada vez mais velocidade e força da vagina dela.

Draco segurou-a pelos quadris, erguendo-os um pouco, enquanto Gina trançava as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. A penetração tornou-se mais funda. Eles geraram uma gigantesca energia circulando pelos corpos e mentes.

Ele a apertava e apertava, seguindo os gemidos cada vez mais altos dela. 

Com um tremendo estremecimento, Gina soltou um gemido longo e relaxou embaixo dele, entorpecida de prazer. Draco liberou a energia num urro, gozando dentro dela.

Mas, ao invés de relaxar, Draco firmou as mãos nos quadris da ruiva e continuou penetrando-a fundo, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo o suor molhando os cabelos vermelhos e encharcando os lençóis brancos de seda. Gina investia outra vez, animada por ele. Era insano. Eles sacudiam, balançavam, enroscavam-se, misturavam-se, diluíam-se um no outro.

E aconteceu. 

No mesmo instante. 

Os olhos deles turvaram-se e eles emitiram gemidos de total prazer. Estremeceram violentamente. Draco pôde sentir a vagina da ruiva sugando seu pênis enquanto seu gozo a inundava; Gina recebia e distribuía a energia da união deles. 

Eles desabaram um por cima do outro, numa confusão de pernas e braços. Draco não desejava sair de sobre a ruiva; Gina aconchegou o loiro em seu colo. Largaram-se ali, esperando uma explicação para aquela sensação estranha de abandono e compartilhamento.

Lentamente, as pulsações voltaram ao normal. Os dedos de Gina mexiam despreocupados os cabelos platinados. Os lábios de Draco beijavam de leve o ombro sardento da ruiva.

"_Alma... Será que isso aconteceu realmente?"_

"_Não foi só físico... De onde veio a ligação?"_

Porque ambos perceberam nitidamente que não se tratou de fazer sexo. Sexo puro e simples não podia ser assim, não agia como se uma corrente invisível tivesse atado um coração ao outro, como se tivessem costurado seus espíritos. Sexo por sexo não preenche até estarmos saciados, e mesmo então querermos permanecer junto à outra pessoa, desejando conhecer, descobrir, doar, aprender.

- Tudo isso por um nome? – Draco perguntou com a voz rouca, rolando para o lado.

- Não. – Gina balançou a cabeça, procurando olhar dentro dos olhos cinzentos do bruxo.

A sombra de um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Draco e ele estendeu o braço, chamando-a. Gina acomodou-se no ombro do loiro e ele puxou os lençóis para cobri-los.

- Você deveria usar sempre lençóis brancos. – ele opinou, fazendo-a rir de encontro ao seu peito.

- E você deveria preferir os pretos. Realçam seus olhos.

Draco emitiu um som que poderia ser um riso abafado ou um bufo de impaciência. Como ele permaneceu calado, Gina optou pela primeira alternativa.

- Draco. – chamou após um silêncio particularmente longo.

- Hum?!

- Nós somos loucos?

- Somos. – a voz dele estava enrolada.

- O que vai acontecer?

- Não tive aulas de Adivinhação, _Virgínia_. – ele bocejou, dando uma entonação engraçada ao nome. - Suponho que uma catástrofe de enormes proporções, a julgar pelo conceito que a minha família tem de você e vice-versa.

Gina suspirou. Não queria pensar em guerras e famílias. Precisava, sabia que precisava, mas não queria.

- Nondum amabam, et amare amabam. – ela murmurou. Ele não respondeu. Ela suspirou de novo.

Ergueu os olhos. Ele dormia com um meio sorriso. Gina ficou hipnotizada pela visão do rosto de Draco, geralmente demonstrando desprezo ou desdém ou raiva, tranqüilo. Fazia uma grande diferença. Não havia máscara. Quantas pessoas já puderam vê-lo tão desarmado?

Ela tocou as bochechas pálidas e ele mexeu-se, incomodado. Ela sorriu. Seus lábios encostaram-se suavemente nos dele.

- Virgínia... – Draco balbuciou.

- Tudo isso por um sonho, Draco Malfoy. Um sonho e uma vida. – Gina murmurou, fechando os olhos. – Sonho que se sonha junto é realidade.

**N/A:** E então? Valeu a pena? Eu avisei sobre o loiro, hein?!

**N/A2:** O título dos capítulos é a tradução do título. A expressão é de Santo Agostinho, mas eu achei que caía bem para os dois. Agradeço à Flora Fairfield por me apresentar Bernard Cornwell, pois foi ele quem me ensinou o latim e várias outras coisas... rs!! Quem não sabe quem é ele, basta ler "As Crônicas de Artur".

**N/A3:** Essa fic vai para a Yellowred, a Sabrina Malfoy, a Flora, a Dimitria Snape, a Ju e a Taty, que me intimaram a escrevê-la ou que me fizeram gostar de D/G... RSRSRS! Muito obrigada, meninas!! Vocês são D !!


End file.
